Her First Christmas
by Erin Dark Masters
Summary: Erin Dark is stuck in a frozen land freezing inside it until an unexpected white tiger ghost appears before her. He saves her from the frozen land, but at what cost? would she be able to see this ghost again for the Christmas party at the prison or will she have to be alone at the party? read to find out. (it probably sucks because my butt was tired when I wrote this.)


Well, I don't know what to say for myself except that I really hate writers block. It actually sucks. Anyways, let's begin my first one shot for this Christmas. It's starring my Danny Phantom oc Erin Dark.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The snow blown hard into the young princess face as she shivered her eyes glowing red with irritation.

"Why the hell does it have to be so damn cold out here?" she muttered to herself. She felt so alone. Her family was practically tooken away from her and just a few days before Christmas.

She looked up at the greenish void sky of the ghost zone, wondering why her father sent her away. She could of faught! She could of saved them, but no. Pariah gets whatever he wants when he demands it.

She felt the anger fill up inside her, but her body still shivered from the icy cold wind blowing the snow around her.

"I should be glad I can't die from freezing." she whispered to herself as she walked.

'why would you come to a freezing cold area in a dress you idiot?' was one of her thoughts in her head. Another one was 'you should of stolen some warm clothes from someone before coming here to be alone.'

The wind let out a howl as it got stronger as the ground started to rumble hard. She stopped walking never seeing the ground shake like that in her life until she hears something sliding down the mountain. Slowly looking up she sees an avalanche coming down and before she could do anything about it everything went black.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Erin's eyes opened up,looking around where she was. She was sitting next to a fire and was wearing a long flowing fur coat and boots. "h-huh?" was all she said, wondering where she was and how she survived the avalanche.

She sat up and went closer to the fire looking around. She was inside a cave alone still. A soft sigh escapes her.

"I'm still alone..." she whispered to herself until a voice towards the cave entrance spoke.

"don't be such an idiot child. You will never truly be alone in the ghost zone." the voice was male and she heard something hit the ground towards the entrance. "I went and caught us something to eat."

She turned to look at him and she saw a white tiger looking ghost and the loud thud was a huge boar. Her nose scrunched up at the boar. "I refuse to eat such a thing. Is that really something to feed a princess?"

The white tiger raised a eyebrow. "your a princess?" he asked, looking at her messy hair to her dirty skin. "you don't look like a princess."

"don't let my appearance fool you. I am indeed a princess." she said, looking annoyed. "and who the hell are you anyways?!" she demanded and he chuckles at her.

"I'm winter claw the hunter." he replied. "what is the princess name?" he asked as his claws come out to skin the boar.

"I am the daughter of Pariah Dark, Erin Dark." his eyes grow intense at the mention of Pariah Dark. "do you miss him?" was a question that left his mouth.

"Of course I do! He's my father!" he flinched at her tone. "I don't wish to take care of any daughters that belong to that man. After today I will escort you to the Christmas party, that's being held in the ghost zone prison this year, and afterwards we will discuss what to do with you."

Erin balled up her fist hard and it glows. "why would you think I'll let you live that long?" her voice cold and harsh. "why would I even care what you useless ghosts say to me?"

He smiled and continued cutting the skin off the boar. "because I'm the one who knows how to get out of this place without you getting torn to shreds by a animal."

She turned her back on him. "fair enough." her hand stopped glowing, but stayed balled up in a fist. "I'm going back to sleep." she told him and laid down on the cold stone floor next to the fire, closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
She woke up a few hours later seeing Winter Claw asleep and a few pieces of boar left. She got to her feet and walked over grabbing a piece and eating it slowly.

She smiled a little as she went for a second piece, but her hand stopped when she saw Winter Claw's blue eyes staring at her, a smirk on his face.

"thought you weren't gonna eat the boar?" he chuckled sitting up now. "or did you get hungry?"

She clenched her teeth. "go to hell!" she snapped at him and turned her back on him. "I hope you don't act like that tomorrow." was all he said as he grabbed the piece of boar she was going to take.

"why shouldn't I act like this tomorrow?" she asked her voice still sounding angry.

"it's Christmas tomorrow. A new rule was made when your father was dethroned and placed in that sycophagus. Every Christmas all the ghost will celebrate Christmas under a truce. No one is allowed to break that truce, if they do Walker would probably place you in prison."

She shook her head. "that's such an idiotic rule to have." she muttered and fell silent.

"your not much of a talker for a child your age." he said and Erin's eyes went to beat red with her anger. "I am not like every ghost child you see around here! I do not ask so many idiotic questions like them!"

"calm yourself princess. We should get going before that shouting of yours causes another avalanche." he stood up and with one wave of his hand the fire went out.

She stood up, following him out of the cave entrance and into the snow blowing wind.

She smiled to herself as she walked through the snow this time. She didn't feel that cold anymore and it felt good.

She continued following winter until winter stopped and stopped with him. "is the-" winter clamped his clawed hand around her mouth as they saw a huge white furred beast in front of them.

Erin's eyes starred at the creature in front of them and saw green ectoplasm all over the snowy ground. "listen to me Erin... I want you to continue on straight ahead. You can't miss the exit. It'll have an ice crystal hanging above it in the shape of a heart..."

She blinked, looking confused. "b-but you sai-" "there's no time to argue! Go!" she suddenly sprints off running after winter dived into a fight that he may not survive. She felt her eyes get wet with tears, but she wiped them away.

She continued running and stopped at a door with the heart crystal on it. 'I'm... I'm going to make it out of here.' she looked back and saw someones shadow walking towards the exit too.

Her eyes lit up and she ran back hugging the person, but she didn't feel winters fur touching her skin. Instead she felt skin touching skin.

"Oh, a new friend! Klemper will hug his new friend back to-" he was cut short by a blast from Erin's hand. "I ain't your damn friend!" she yelled as the ground started shaking again.

Her eyes grew wide as she ran to the exit as fast as she could. She opened up the door and looked back quickly for winter, but didn't see him and bolted out slamming the door shot.

She floated out into the ghost zone again towards the prison. 'I have to go there... That's what he wanted me to do...'

She continued floating alone and a watery tear slipped off her cheek. 'I'm all alone again...' she suddenly moved out of the way as ghosts started flying past her.

'it can't be Christmas already... Or can it?' she thought as she flew as fast as she could to the ghost zone prison.

A gasp escaped her as she looked around the room they were all in decorated for Christmas. She floated around looking in awe at everything.

'it's so beautiful.' was her thought when she felt someone touch her shoulder. "excuse me miss, but have we met before?" her eyes started to well up in tears. She knew that voice. It was Winter Claw's voice.

She turned around quickly, wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "oh, you idiot! You scared me... I thought I lost you!" her voice was shaky with her attempt to try and not cry.

"I'm flattered, but I thought you hated me?" he smiled at her and she suddenly sees green ectoplasm all over him and looked down at herself to see she was covered in his green ectoplasm when she hugged him.

The tears finally start to slide down her cheek. "oh my god... W-wha-" she was shuttled up from a passionate kiss by winter before she felt his body turn to slimy ectoplasmic matter.

"Nooooo!" she wailed as she fell to her knees balling her eyes out. "how... How am I suppose to enjoy Christmas alone... I don't know any of the ghosts here... None of them will ever be friends towards me."

She tried grasping at the ectoplasm. "so come back to me now! You hear me?! You have to come back! I demand it!" she shouted.

She was busy yelling and crying over winter that she didn't see walker give her a sympathetic look before going over to where skulker and technus a frown on his face.

"it seems our friend Winter Claw is gone." he told them. A frown went to skulkers face. "how?" "I'm unsure of how yet."

Technus smiles. "maybe we could bring him back? Desiree will grant us a wish this year." "but I doubt she could bring him back permanently." "not permanently, but momentarily."

They looked at skulker and skulker nods, looking over at Erin still laying beside where winter died.

"I wonder who that is?" "I'm not sure, but he did kiss her before he died." skulker sighed softly walking away. "try to calm her down. I'll find Desiree."

Walker walked over to the Christmas tree taking a gift from under it. 'this was a present I got for Winter, but I guess his girlfriend can have you.' he thought as he walked towards Erin.

Erin laid there crying her eyes out that she didn't hear walker approach her. She felt a hand touch her shoulder and she jumped, looking up at him.

Walker smiled down at her holding out a present for her. "merry Christmas. This present is for you." he said as politely as he could.

Erin grabbed it from him, opening it. It was blue just like Winter's eyes and the shape of a heart. It was a necklace and she put it around her neck.

"t-thank you sir." her voice was quiet and shaky from the crying as she snuffled a little.

"your welcome. My name is Walker." she nodded at him and smiled when another ghost came over patting her back saying it'll be okay. Than another one comes and does the same.

A bunch of ghosts been patting her back and comforting her until a green ghost that reminded her of a gypsi appears before her.

"my dear, why not just make that wish come true?" she asked whispering to her. "go on... Say 'I wish Winter Claw was back temporarily for Christmas every year."

Erin shook her head. "t-that's impossible!" she shouted at her. "it isn't when your a genie. Now tell Desiree what you wish."

Erin stared at the ectoplasm on the floor in thought before looking up at her. "I wish Winter was back temporarily for Christmas this year." Desiree nods and smiled softly. "so you wished it, so shall it be." with a wave of her hand the ectoplasm came off of Erin's clothes and the ectoplasmic puddle started forming into a body again.

It finally started twisting and turning itself until it was in a the solid form  
that was Winter.

He looked down at Erin before pulling her into a passionate kiss. "I'm sorry Erin. Did I hurt you?" she shook her head returning the kiss. "let's just have a little fun today... And say our goodbyes." "g-goodbyes?" he asked, but Erin turned around walking towards the food section.

Winter followed her over, grabbing her hand gently. "you have to explain why we would have to say goodbye? I just now starte-" "don't say that to me winter!" she started pounding on his chest with one of her fists hard crying.

"don't tell me you love me! I just want you to kiss me and hold me tonight! I just... Want us to have our final Christmas together to be the greatest Christmas ever... Is that too hard to ask?" she asks her fist stops pounding on his chest.

He kissed her lips softly, smiling sadly. "alright, but why would you say this is our last Christmas together?" "you'll only be back to life until this Christmas is over... When it ends you'll disappear."

He pulls her close, holding her tightly. "I see... Than we should have the greatest Christmas ever." she nodded her agreement smiling sadly back at him.

They danced to the music, ate with every other ghost at dinner, played games, talked to the other ghosts there. They were having fun than it came to the end.

"Erin, it was the greatest Christmas ever... I'm sorry I can't stay longer... This is all my faul-" she pulled him into a kiss for the longest time before she released him.

"it was never your fault... It was mine for leaving you to fight it alone... Just like what happened with my family... It's all my fault... But I'm glad I had this Christmas with you... And I will never forget you... I'll always will love you winter... Forever and always..."

Winter touched her cheek, kissing her one last time before he started to loose his physical shape.

Erin smiled sadly until he was gone tears running down her cheek. "I'm sorry Winter... But I'm glad you had a merry Christmas with me..."

She wiped her tears away and started to walk away, but was pulled back by Walker. "Erin, winter handed me something when you were playing one of the games... It's a present for you." he handed her a black wrapped up present.

She opened it and smiled more at the photo of him kissing her under a mistletoe. 'oh Winter... I will miss you so much...' she thought as she left the prison. 


End file.
